Frozen Palaces
by wrenthewriter
Summary: After the events of the battle that will forever more change her life, Marina is left to face not only horrors in the shape of death, but also Frozen Palaces that she herself has built around her heart. CANON TAKES PLACE AFTER TFOF, SO SPOILERS. marina/eight
1. Prologue

**Hey there everyone! So, I've loved The Lorien Legacies every since the first book came out (haha, remember when the stories actually had happy endings? yeah i dont either), and after some coaxing I decided, hey, why not write some fanfic about it too?**

**God knows theres not enough out there...**

**I write strictly Canon, starting from the last point the Fall of Five left off on. In a year, when the fifth book comes out, this whole story will probably seem pretty pointless. But for now, this is what i imagine happens after the end of that horrific novel. (seriously, books shouldnt be that frustrating...so..many..frikin...deaths.)**

**This fic centers around Marina and her internal struggles as she ****process the events and losses she has experienced in the last few weeks of her life. It will take place in the present, past, and in dream. It should be pretty clear when each scene is happening, but if you are confused please tell me.**

**Sorry that this chapter is kinda short..i just wanted to get something out there tonight.**

**I intend this to be a short multi-chapter story.**

**So without further ado, happy reading!**

**xx**

**Wren**

**Disclaimer: Yeah i really dont own anything whoops my bad go blame Pittacus Lore for all the pain you will now endure**

* * *

"Marina! Marina! Come look at this!" Eight called from across the room. We were currently situated in Nine's luxurious penthouse; a place I still found hard to believe was real.

"What?" I quipped back, looking up from the book I was reading. It wasn't exactly an interesting novel, but the fact that I was comfortably curled up on the couch was more than enough to convince me to stay put.

"Just come!" He continued to pester, pointing out the window with a goofy smile on his handsome face. He looked so happy, so eager to have me see what he had spotted, that I couldn't say no. It would be mean to turn down a friend.

Or at least, that's what I convinced myself was the real reason behind me suddenly so badly wanting to join him.

"Fine, I'm coming." I mumbled, putting down the book gingerly and slowly unfolding my feet. My muscles were sore from sitting for so long, and because of that, my first steps towards Eight were more of a waddle then a walk.

A strong hand steadied me as a tottered again, almost falling over my own feet. Startled I look up straight into Eight's warm eyes, that goofy grin still plastered on his face. He had teleported to my side, just in time to save me from a fall that would've caused some major embarrassment on my part. I could feel the blush creep up my cheek as he set me back on my feet, not even bothering to step away afterwards.

"You're so clumsy." Eight whispered, his brown eyes holding some sort of emotion I couldn't decipher. I wasn't even sure he was aware how close we were. If he bent down even the slightest fraction of an inch, and leaned forward, we would be kissing.

Maybe he didn't notice, but I certainly did.

"I'm not clumsy." I whispered back, my voice getting caught momentarily in my throat. I was certain that if Eight wouldn't let go of me soon, my heart would beat straight out of my chest.

"You are." Eight stated, licking his lips. His gaze flitted down to my mouth, but before I could be sure of it, he was staring at me again.

"You know Marina-" Eight started, holding on softly to my waist. "I really-"

Eight abruptly chocked on his words.

"Yes?" I urged him on, wary of the sick expression now crossing his face.

"I really-" He began again, only to stop abruptly once more. Eight looked scared for a moment, scared and so _cold_, and then the blood started pouring. First it was just a trickle of the red matter from the corner of his mouth, but soon he was coughing it up it big chunks, pushing me away so to save me from the horror.

"Eight!" I screamed as he fell to the ground, ice-cold fear freezing me to my spot as he fell slowly, limb by limb, to the ground. "Eight! Eight! Get up! Please Eight!"

I couldn't do anything. I knew that if I could just walk over to him, and place my hand on his chest, he would heal, and everything would be ok. But I couldn't move, I couldn't do anything except for scream. And cry.

"Eight please." I sobbed as he collapsed completely into a puddle of red. "Please just wake up."

"Marina, wake up." A voice answered me. Hope sprung up in my chest, and for even the slightest second, I let myself believe that Eight had listened to my calls- that somehow, I had saved him.

But when I looked back at Eight he was gone, not even a single shred on evidence left to show that he was ever there, or had ever even existed.

I screamed again.

"Marina, wake up!" The voice repeated, but I blurred it out through my cries.

"Marina, please!"

I gasp awake, trying hard to catch a breath I didn't even know I had lost. A dimly lit room comes into focus, fresh tears lingering in the corner of my eyes and in water trails along my cheeks. I notice Six hovering over me, a worried look in her eyes. I blink and sit up.

"What happened?" I ask no one in particular, my voice sounding raw from sobs. I remind myself that I have woken up, that it was just a nightmare, that it wasn't really me crying, but an unconscious version of myself.

From my surroundings I seem to be in a grungy looking motel room, neatly tucked into one of the beds. Nine stands by the window. When he sees me he quickly looks away, an unreadable expression on his face.

"It was just a dream, everything's ok." Six tells me, softly taking my hand. For a moment I am confused, Six isn't the one to show much compassion, or really any sort of gesture of affection in general. If she's trying to be nice, something serious must of happened. Six doesn't get worried so easily, Six is smart, level-headed. Six knows something…

"Where's Eight?" I ask her, my heart jumping into my throat.

It was just a nightmare. It can't be true. It can't be true. It can't be true. Eight has probably just teleported somewhere, gone to get breakfast. We are on a mission after all, and he is the stealthiest out of all the Garde after Six. Five should be huddled around somewhere too, hiding from Nine…

Five. Something is wrong. Five definitely isn't here. I look at Six again, silently begging her to prove my worse fears wrong. She doesn't answer, doesn't do anything. Six just turns away.

It comes back to me then, in a wave of adrenaline, hate, and _cold._ My limbs feel numb, and soon I'm crying again. Crying and crying until my whole bed is encased in a layer of ice, until even my tears fall frozen, until Nine has to rush to my side and break my icy cocoon to save me from my own frozen palace of guilt.

* * *

**So...how was it?**

**Endurable? Ok? Actually nice to read?**

**It's be pretty awesome if you guys left me a review, or at least a favorite, or maybe even a follow?**

**pretty please?**

**i'll update faster if you do!**

**:D**

**xx**

**Wren**


	2. 1

**Wow! The reaction to the prolouge of this story was just Amazing! Thank you so much for favoriting, reviewing, following, and just reading the story. Ever view puts a smile on my face.**

**This story actually has a plot now, all thought out and planned, so it will be longer than i originally had expected. Actually, this fic is kind of like what i would add in as the next lost files novella.**

**Chapter 1 came out a bit more rushed that i would've liked...but for now its the best i could do. I promise the next chapter will be better, especially cause i have almost a month of vacation now!**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

1

"Where is he?"

It's a question that has to be asked. It been stored in the back of my mind since the moment I woke up, festering slowly in its dark pit, until eventually it was forced out on to my lips.

"I don't know." Six answers. It's early afternoon, and we have left the hotel. Six and I are sitting in the beat up red truck she managed to steal a few days ago, waiting for Nine to come down. He stuck behind in the room, claiming to have lost something of his.

When Six asked him what, he didn't have an answer.

"I'm sorry Marina. But after you fell unconscious…and when we got back, Nine went back to the scene to look for him. It was stupid and dangerous, but Eight meant-"

I cringe at her use of the past tense. Six's eyes widen.

"I mean, Eight means a lot to all of us." She quickly corrects herself, clearly uncomfortable. "He wasn't there Marina."

I look away from Six now. Everything about the present hurts to me now, but crying in front of her will just make me seem all the weaker. I need to hold it together, not only for me, and not only for Eight, but for all of us.

"Nine spent two hours out there, looking in every corner, but he couldn't find a thing." Six continues, her voice soft. "The body is gone. I don't know what it means, but until we have a body, anything is possible."

"There's a scar on my leg Six." I grit through my teeth, staring hard out the front window. My tone comes out sharper then a meant, and Six, startled, blinks furiously at me.

"So what?" She says back, slamming her hand on the door. "Anything is possible in this fucked up world of ours! For heavens sake, we are Aliens with supernatural powers! So what if a charm used to bind us together? It's broken, it has been ever since I found John. It doesn't mean anything to anyone anymore, that scar on your leg, it doesn't mean anything either!"

Six is breathing heavily now, half on the edge of hysterics. I have never seen her show such strong emotions before, and somehow I feel ashamed. I'm not that only one who has been hit hard by the last few days, and I can't afford to forget that.

"Anything is possible." Six seethes, her dark eyes blazing. "And I am willing to bet the future of the whole goddamn Lorien race on the fact that there is a way to get Eight back. One, Two, and Three may be lost, but that was back when the charm worked. Now it doesn't. Anyone can die, and anyone can come back."

She's done now, and with one last narrowing of her eyes, Six turns back to face the windshield, hands gripping the wheel. I find myself unable to answer her, but it doesn't matter. Six doesn't want an answer from me; she just wants me to understand.

Understand that no matter how dark it may seem today, tomorrow there will always be new hope.

Nine chooses then to swing open the back seat door and hop in the truck, a forced grin on his face.

"Well, what are we waiting for?" Nine asks, looking between Six and I, oblivious to the tension in the air. Or maybe ignoring it. "Let's get going. Johnny boy needs us."

There's some type of white sawdust covering most of Nine's shirt, giving me an idea to what he might have been doing back up in the room. Six ignores him, but starts up the engine anyways. The car growls for a moment, then lurches forwards, and then we are on our way.

* * *

"If his body wasn't there, there's a chance the Mogs may have taken him." I say over dinner at a small diner, just a few mere hours away from Chicago. Six and Nine look up at me in perfect synchronization, their faces clear of any trail of emotion. If not for the current situation, I probably would've found it funny.

"What would they do with his body?" Nine says, stuffing a piece of hamburger in his mouth. He's the only one out of the three of us that can still eat. "Keep it locked up in a vault as a trophy? Burn it? Throw it into the ocean?"

Six doesn't say anything at all. She looks down at her plate and pushes around her salad with the stained fork the diner had provided with our food.

"I don't know." I admit to Nine, pushing away my plate. "But as long as they don't harm the body, we can't give up."

* * *

When we finally enter Chicago it's near midnight, and the usually busy streets of the city are oddly lifeless. Nine is driving now; Six is sitting shotgun, and I'm in the backseat. No one has spoken since we left the diner.

"Have any of you spoken to Four or Ella?" I ask them. The question hadn't occurred to me before, but now am I curious. Did they finally wake up? Was the newly burnt scar in Four's thigh enough to break him out of the odd comatose state?

"No." Six answers sharply.

"Shouldn't we call Sam or Malcolm to ask if they are ok?" I press on. Six turns around and glares at me hotly.

"What's the point?" She grits through her teeth. "It's not like anything happened to them. They've just been sitting handy dandy all day in Nine's fancy ass apartment."

Six turns back around before I can answer. It's clear that she doesn't want anyone to push the subject any further, but I can't help it. I can't take the chance that anyone else will get hurt.

"Five is a traitor." I tell Six. "Five knows where we live. Meaning, the Mogs probably do too."

I expect a reaction from one of the two moody teenagers sitting up front, but Nine slamming down on the brakes and making an abrupt u-turn is not the one I had in mind.

"Shit." Nine curses under his breath.

"What?" Six and I say at the same time, Six's tone coming out as more of an accusation than question.

"They know that we'll be heading towards the apartment." Nine says angrily, speeding through the nonexistent traffic. "Marina is right- something is up with Four. He would've contacted us a long time ago if he were ok, or at least Sam or Malcolm would've."

"Since when did you become Mr. I'm-Mature-Enough-To-Make-Decisions?" Six taunts, putting a slender leg on the windshield.

"Shut up." Nine retorts. "Get over yourself for once and do something useful. Why don't you call that petty human boyfriend of yours, huh? Aren't you worried that poor Sam will get hurt?"

"He's not my boyfriend!" Six seethes. She looked ready to tear out his throat, and I know that now it's my time to intervene. Thing have been, well, intense between Nine and Six these past few days.

"How about we just relax? Lets go to a motel outside of the city for the night, and we'll call Sam from there?" I suggest lightly. Surprisingly enough, my words seem to work, for as soon as I utter them both Six and Nine relax back into their rigid selves.

"Fine." Nine grunts, taking a sharp turn left. "But you're paying for the cell phone bill."

* * *

"Hello?"

"Sam! It's Marina!" It's a bit hard to hear Sam through the line- there's a lot of static- but even through that I can tell that he is alive and well.

"Marina? Is Six ok? Are you guys ok? Where have you been?" His voice crackles through the cheap burner phone. "Don't go back to the apartment! Whatever you do, don't go back there!"

"Don't worry, we aren't there." I tell him. The line is quiet for a moment and I'm afraid that I lost connection, but then a different voice sounds through the line.

"Marina?" John asks.

"John! I'm sorry we didn't get in touch before." I tell him, trying to sound as mature and confident as I can. It won't help anyone to know that I am crumbling on the inside.

"Marina, thank God. Are you all ok?" John breathes into the phone. The question brings tears to the corner of my eyes, and softly I draw in a breath. "Marina I think that Five is a traitor…did you, kill him? There was a scar…"

"No." I say, my voice wavering slightly. I hope that John won't notice. "Five escaped, but he was hurt. He is a traitor. They, brainwashed him…and he tried to kill Nine…"

"Marina, if Five escaped…what does that mean? He tried to kill Nine? Is Nine dead? Goddamit I'll fucking tear out Five's throat if he killed his own brother, his own kind…what is wrong with him…what I saw…it couldn't be true…" John rattles. By now my face is hot with tears, and it's taking all my self-control not to burst out into sobs. I'm so upset, that I don't even notice the fact that John mentioned that he was having visions again. I don't care, honestly. I just want him, I want that curly haired angel back.

"No John, Nine is ok." I say softly. "Eight is gone."

* * *

_"Hey Marina you know what?"_

_"What?"_

_"You're a beautiful great person."_

_"Um..thanks?"_

_"I'd say that you were pretty great, but I'd be lying."_

_"Thanks again?"_

_"You aren't pretty, you are beautiful."_

* * *

__**So...was it ok? Did it fulfill your expectations? Go over them? Under? Please leave a review and let me know!**

**Also, Favorite and Follow...every time i get a notification like that it just elates me more than anything in the world.**

**Who do you think the conversation from the end of the chapter is between? If you leave a review telling me your opinion, i'll let you know if it is right or wrong...**

**xx**

**Wren**


	3. 2

**Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews, and favorites, and follows I got from the last update.**

**You dont understand how much it means **

**Now without further ado, the next chapter.**

**xx**

**Wren**

* * *

2

"Marina!" The first person who approaches me as soon as we reach the agreed meeting point is Sarah, her eyes wide with pain and understanding. She gathers me into a hug and holds on tight, and oddly enough, I return the gesture. At this moment there is nothing more that I want except for to be held and told that everything will be ok. I didn't even know that I needed this gesture until Sarah offered it to me. "Marina, I'm so sorry."

I can't really answer Sarah, and I won't cry either. I had never been especially close to John's human girlfriend, but we had never been cold to one another either. She was nice, sweet, but I had never thought about all the things she must've gone through to be here with us, with John. I know that she isn't saying sorry because she feels bad. Sarah is saying sorry because she feels my pain entirely, and knows how it is to loose your whole world in single moment like the back of her hand.

After a few moments Sarah pulls away, and I notice John standing by her, a single hand on her shoulder.

"Marina." He says solemnly, and I know that even though he puts up the whole 'I am the leader and therefore cannot show any weak emotions' act constantly, he has been crying.

John hugs me too. We had agreed to meet in a picnic area on the side of the highway a few miles south of the Chicago area last night, and now that we are all together again, all of us who are left, some feeling starts to return to my chest. Previously, everything just seemed numb.

"Where's Ella?" I ask, longing to hug the small young girl I've grown to love so much over the past few months. Even if she isn't part of the original garde, even if technically she isn't one of us, she is the closest thing I have to family right now. I need her just as much as she needs me.

John hesitates. Something here isn't right.

"Ellas not here anymore." John says softly, trying to catch my gaze. But now I am beyond help, as I try to comprehend his words. Ella isn't here? What does that even mean? If Ella isn't here Ella has to be dead. And Ella can't be dead, she can't be.

It's not fucking fair. Everyone I love has been ripped away from me in a few short hours, and now, I am left to fend for myself in this cruel cold world. If cold is what they want, cold is what they'll get.

"Marina! Stop!" Someone calls, but I don't bother listening. I've pushed John away and now the numb frozen feeling has returns to my palms, chest, head, and slowly, I can feel my surroundings crackle to a slow stop. I've closed my eyes; I've blocked everything and everyone out. If they keep making me feel this pain, the least I can do is make sure I can't feel anything anymore.

"She's not dead! Seven- Marina- Ella is not dead!" A strange voice calls out, snapping me out of my trance. My eyes fly open and I look around, shocked. A perfect circle, with a radius of at least ten feet surrounds me, everything in it frozen to a perfect icy crisp. John has seemed to escape from me along with Sarah, whom he is holding tightly a good twenty feet away. Nine is the closest to me, his foot having gotten caught in my ice circle. He growls lightly and snaps the ice, freeing himself from my frozen trap. Six stares at me with a sad look on her face, Sam's hand held tightly in her own. Sam himself has a look of disbelief on his face, as if he could never imagine me capable of doing so much damage. Behind him stands Malcolm, who like Six, just looks sad, and to his side a tall young man stands silently. He is gaunt, with dark hair and eyes- just a bit too sharp to pass for a human, and a bit too pathetic to pass for a Loric. Immediately, I know who he is. And I know that he is the one who spoke.

"Adam's right." John says slowly. "Ella isn't dead, she's been captured. But she won't be harmed. We can still save her. I don't know why, but Setrakus Ra wants her alive and well, and I'll be damned if he ever gets his filthy hands on her."

I'm ashamed now, for jumping to conclusions so quickly. How could I believe that Ella was dead? How could I loose faith so quickly in my friends, in my people?

Being captured isn't much better than being killed, but it's still one level up. And John is right; as long as they need Ella they won't be putting her to any harm. Ella is strong, sometimes I wonder if she is the strongest out of all of us, and I know that she will be able to hold up until we get to her.

And we will get to her, as quickly and as coolly as possible.

It dawns on me then, how much destruction I've caused from my small meltdown. Half the ground is dead under the ice, Nine had gotten caught, everyone else is scared of my every move. I'm ond big volatile ice machine, and every other word someone utters threatens to set me off. They won't know what to do with me; they won't know how to act around me anymore.

They'll treat me like a fragile ice princess, and maybe, that's just what I need. But it doesn't hide the fact that I could've killed someone in my outburst. I have to learn how to control myself.

If I'm the reason that someone else I love gets hurt, I fear that I will loose my sanity forever. And god knows that I am lost enough as it is.

"I'm sorry." I whisper, buckling down on to my knees. "I didn't mean to- this wasn't supposed to happen- I'm so sorry."

I'm crying now, hot fat tears rolling down my cheeks and onto my clothes, the ground, the ice. I can hear people rushing over to me, trying to reassure me that it's not my fault, that everything will be ok, but I ignore them.

Empty promises and false hope is that last thing I need right now.

I cry, and kneel, and around me the ice begins to melt.

* * *

_"How do you think it will work?"_

_"What?"_

_"How do you think it will work?"_

_"How do I think what will work?"_

_"The whole re-building the planet thing. You know, the 'let's repopulate and refurbish this burnt globe of a planet'."_

_"Oh…I don't know. I never put much though into it. We have those things from our chests…"_

_"Will they be enough?"_

_"They should be enough for the beginning. We'll know what to do once we get there."_

_"How do you know that?"_

_"Because we'll be together, and that's all that matters."_

* * *

We camp out in another grungy motel that night, having been split up into two parties to avoid suspicion. Four, Nine, and Sarah are situated in a separate hotel down the road, while Six, Sam, Malcolm and I are stuck here. The Mog boy is also with us, probably out of fear of being beaten to a pulp if he were anywhere near Nine. I don't blame him.

This Mogadorian Defect interests me, but I haven't put much though towards him. Right now I'm just focusing on getting through each day one step at a time. Further complications are welcome to come later.

"Marina, I'm going to get some food, is there anything you'd like?" Six asks me, picking up her bag from the crumpled twin bed she's claimed as her own. Six and I are sharing a room, as for Malcolm and Sam. I do not know where the Mog is.

"No. I'm not hungry." I'm actually surprised that she can eat. From what I'd seen, neither Six or I had been able to put a morsel of food in our mouth since the battle. Our appetites seemed to have disappeared along with all our hope and happiness.

"All right. I'll be back soon." Six says softly. She won't be though- Six will be out for over a few hours, and we both know it. Now I understand the reason that she's leaving- she needs to go out. Clear her head.

I envy the fact that she has a way to release her pent up feelings.

The door closes shut, and I'm finally alone. It seems like lifetimes since I have been totally without another person. I know that of course Sam is standing by the door, ready to burst in with my every cry for help. Maybe it's Malcolm standing out there- but what does it matter?

Six gave me a blessing in disguise, some time to recuperate. I sigh softly and lean back on the lumpy bed, closing my eyes. I wish I could sleep, just drift away into a dreamless wonderland, but I know that that will never happen.

The nightmares won't allow it.

A soft knocking on the door breaks me out of my trance like state. Apparently no one will allow me to relax, no matter what the situation. At first, I ignore it. Maybe the person will go away, leave me in peace.

But the knocking continues, and eventually I have to get up to answer it. I stand a good five steps away from the doorway, taking the proper precaution. You can't be too careful nowadays.

"Who is it?" I call out, trying to sounds collected. My voice turns out more shaky than anything else.

"Adamus." The mystery knocker says in a surprisingly deep voice. "It's Adamus Sutekh."

* * *

**I know this chapter was also kind of short...but I liked the way that it ended. Anyways, i promised an update, so, here it is!**

**Review, favorite, follow, or...well...read!**

**3**

**Wren**


	4. 3

**Thanks for all of the great reviews and favorites last chapter! And I'm sorry it took me a little while longer to upload this chapter...I had a busy week. But hey, I have a two and a half week vacation now so i think that i'll make some good progress in that time:D**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

3

I open the door and step back, surveying the young man standing in front of me. To say that I had been expecting him was a lie, but there was always something in the back of my mind that told me that at one point or another I'd have to confront this weird mogadorian.

He is tall, skinny, and so pale that he almost resembles a living corpse. His eyes are dark, along with his hair, the trademark features of the mogs. But he doesn't look like the soldiers I have faced before- he is different. More human. It almost seems as if there are two types of mogadorians, and he is part of the better half.

"Uh, Hi." Adamus says awkwardly as he stands there, obviously uncomfortable from my scrutiny of my glare.

"What do you want?" I ask, the question coming out sharper that I had expected. If Adam is taken aback by my tone, he doesn't show it.

"I need to talk to you. Could I, um, come in?" He says, rubbing the back of his head. He looks so human at that moment, so normal, so vulnerable, and yet he is still the spawn of the enemy. What is this cruel trick fate is trying to play on me? "I could stay here outside too if you'd prefer it, but I didn't think you'd want people to eavesdrop."

"Oh yeah. Uh, yeah come in." I mumble, stepping aside to let him into the cramped room. Part of me is screaming, cursing myself for letting this creature, this predator, this mog who's family killed eight, in. How can I trust him?

But I ignore myself and as soon as Adamus walks in I close the door behind me and turn to face him. He stands in the middle of the room, not knowing whether it's ok to sit or not. I point to a dirty armchair, nodding my head ever so slightly. Adamus smiles nervously and sits down. I sit down on my own bed, crossing my legs in the Indian style. The last thing I have ever been is cold and cruel, but this odd boy seems to be scared of me, and oh man am I enjoying it.

"Well, I'm Adamus as you know." Adamus starts, looking anywhere but at me. "But I'd rather you call me Adam- and you're Seven, well Marina- but whatever- anyways that's not the point of this. Did- did anyone have time to tell you any part of the story of how I came to be who I am today?"

"No." I say. "Does it concern me?"

"Well, yeah. Kind of." Adam replies, crinkling his eyebrows. Until now, I had never even spared an extra thought on him or his history- but now I am suddenly curious. Except for Malcolm, Adam is the oldest out of all of us- easily older than 20. But who is he really?

"Ok. Then humor me, I'm in the dire need of a good story." I drawl, surprised at myself by how sarcastic and mean I sound. This is not me. I have to stop this awful behavior. It's not what he- it's not what Eight would've wanted.

"And they said that you were the nice one." Adam mumbles under his breath, but before I can comment, he continues.

"When I was about thirteen, the Mogadorians caught and killed the first of the Loric Gardes hiding out on earth, a girl, number one." He begins, leaning back in his seat. I sense that this story will be long, so I make myself comfortable too. "My Father, one of the most celebrated and important generals in the Mogadorian Army volunteered his only son, a smart but weak teenager, to be the lab rat of the newest Mog technology experiment. You see, the Mogs had saved One's body and were now intent on making the best use out of it. So I was hooked up to a machine and so was the dead One, and with one electrical jolt, they began to transfer her memories into my mind. Unfortunately for them, the machine worked a bit too well."

As Adam continues with his story, explaining how he fell into a three-year coma, reliving and relieving One's life, I find myself slowly unraveling. He explains how when he finally woke up he tried to save the next two Garde's, and how because of that he faced death for a second time in his young life, and how he still got up and recovered and went back to the his Mog family even if it meant risking his life just because he needed to save One, and how eventually he realized it wasn't only One he needed to save but all of us. And how when he finally got hooked up to that awful machine again, One disappeared forever, leaving only a kiss and a legacy behind, and how he found Malcolm, and Rex and the Chimaera, and _us_, and now, there is nothing he'd rather do then watch the foul minded members of his own people burn in the ashes of their own destruction. And oh man, by then I'm crying, sobbing like I've never heard a story as tragic as his, even though I'm not sure if the sobs are coming because of the pain I feel for him, or because of the pain he had to go through to be here, today, with us.

"I'm sorry." I say after I manage to calm down a bit. Adam doesn't look alarmed though, he barely even looks shaken. I guess after going through events like those of his life, it takes a lot to rattle a person. "I didn't know. I'm really sorry. It's just, I guess you've heard about what happened- and it's just taken a lot out of me and I've been really cruel to you and to everyone for no good reason. And i-"

"Hey." Adam interrupts me, a sad smile on his face. "You have every and any reason in the world to be upset and mad. Believe me, you've dealt with everything so well that it's kind of scary to be honest. I was a wreck the second I learnt that One would disappear forever- but you, you're strong. You aren't Naïve and young like I was, and I know you'll get yourself and all of the rest through this."

"Nah, that's what we have John for." I say, letting out a strangled laugh, but it feels good to joke again, and soon after I even crack a genuine smile. "Thanks Adam, for everything."

"I'm not sure what I helped you with, but anytime. Really." He smiles back. "Just ask, and I'll do whatever I can."

"Thanks." It's quiet for a moment, but it's a comfortable silence. Not tense, not awkward, it's friendly. Welcome even. And then, a thought- an idea, forms in my mind.

"I do have one more question." I say, and Adam looks up at me. "It's about, well, it's about Eight. It's just, you said that the Mogs had kept One's body perfectly preserved for years, and I was wondering, if they were the ones who picked up Eight's body, could they, you know…"

Adam is nodding now and I feel heat rush up to my cheeks, the tears coming back. But now, they aren't tears of sorrow, or sympathy, or pain.

They are tears of hope.

"That's the reason that I came to talk to you in the first place." Adamus says, standing up. "If the Mogs do have Eight's body, then there is chance that you can, we can, still bring him back."

Adam looks exhilarated now, a wild glint in his coal eyes. He grins and the ground underneath my rumbles ever so slightly.

"And I know where they are."

* * *

_"Have you ever been to California?"_

_"No, why?"_

_"I think I'd like to take you, one day. Just the two of us. You'd look hot with a surfboard."_

_"Hey!"_

_"I'm just kidding- you look pretty damn good all the time. But still, I'd like to take you there, after all of this is done."_

_"How?"_

_"I don't know. But miracles can happen sometimes, can't they?"_

_"Who knows anymore."_

* * *

**Hope this chapter was ok...i've been waiting to write it for a while now. **

**So i guess you guys have now figured out the plot for this fic? Oh yeah. Things are going to get hot- and by hot, i mean cold. Like frozen. *giggle***

**Anways, Adamus will be playing a pretty major role in the fic too. What do you guys think about him? About Marina? About what will eventually happen?**

**Please Review, Favorite, and Follow away! Every little thing motivates me to write more and more:)**

**xx**

**Wren**

**p.s. The conversation at the end of the chapter is not between Eight and Marina this time, but two other characters. Can you guess who?**


	5. 4

**Sorry about the kind of longish wait for this chapter...I've just been really busy lately. But I promise to publish at least one chapter a week from now on:)**

**Thanks again for all the reviews and favorites and follows and all those things! **

**Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own anything except for the plot of the fic...sucks to suck**

* * *

4

"That's outrageous." John says, shaking his head furiously. We've moved on to our next shabby motel, but before we could split, I had asked him for quick word. Adamus stands at the back of the room as cool and collected as always, no emotion showing on his face. I'll have to pick up some tips from him somewhere along the way. "There is no possible way that could work. For all we know, they don't even have Eight's body. It could be a trap, or a trick, and it's just plain stupid! No offense Adam, but I'm not sure if I can trust you with something of so much importance. Not that I think you're a turncoat, it's just, Eight's loss is pretty recent…"

"I understand." Adam nods. He leans back on the wall and crosses his arms, a smirk playing on the edge of his lips. His dark eyes fix John with a glare. "I still think that you should hear Marina out. Yes it's a crazy idea, but it isn't stupid."

John shakes his head again, throwing his hands into the air.

"Fine, I give up! Explain your stupid plan." He says, glaring at both of us. I swallow, and look back at Adam for support, but his eyes have gone cold. It's ok though, I came prepared to pitch my idea alone. As amazing as Adam has been, the poor boy has some serious issues to work through before he can gain any semblance of normality back into his life.

"Close your eyes for a moment John." I say, getting up from my perch on the bed.

"What?" John sputters, turning to face me. "Why would I-"

"Just close your eyes."

John grimaces, but complies with my orders and closes his eyes with a cross look on his face.

"I want you to imagine that you are on a island somewhere, let's say, um, in the most remote location in the Florida Keys." I begin, circling John slowly.

"Uh, Marina, what are you-"

"Shut up. I'm not done." I snap. John closes his mouth. "Good. So we've agreed that you are now in the Florida Keys, on a remote island. Surrounding you are your two best friends, brothers even, and a third you thought you could love. But turns out that the tables aren't turned in your favor, and something has gone awfully wrong. The third person, someone of your own kin, has stuck a knife in your back, and now you have to stand there and watch, helpless, as he sticks a knife into the person you love the most's heart.

"How. Do. You. Feel?" I'm practically in John's face by now, but he does not blink. Instead, he looks sad.

"I lost Eight too you know." He says quietly, a sad look in his eyes. "We all did."

I step back. If John doesn't understand, then all is lost.

"You know," He says, getting up. "I watched my own Cepan die. I was with him, till the last moment. I've lost people too-we all have. Not just Eight, not just Henri. I don't have some super numbing legacy- I'm not immune to the pain."

I take a deep breath in. John may not have a numbing legacy, but I do.

"I don't want to let you go. Every fiber in my body is telling me not to let any of you out of my sight." He continues, and my heart drops. "But- I won't come after you if you decide to leave and embark on this crazy half-assed mission."

As soon as the words leave John's mouth, I feel as though a huge weight has been lifted from my chest.

"Thank you thank you thank you!" I squeal, jumping over to John and giving him a large hug. All traces of the cold calculating girl I was only moments before are gone- I actually have a chance now.

I can do this.

"Um, no problem I guess." John shrugs, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly. "But don't go doing anything to stupid."

"C'mon." I reply, rolling my eyes at him, a playful smile on my lips. "Since when do I do that?"

"Understood." John smiles back. "Let's hear this ingenious plan of yours now."

"All right." I reply, crossing my arms. "But you may want to sit down first."

* * *

"Wow. You got really mean back there. Not that your mean or anything- It was pretty impressive how you got to John like that." Adam breathes after we leave the room, a ridiculous smile on his face. I almost smile back, but suddenly I am struck by a wave of grief.

What have I become?

"I know." I say turning away. "I know."

* * *

I'm sitting in the middle of a grassy field, Eight's head in my lap. He hums a mindless tune, twirling a leaf in between his tan fingers. The sun beats down on us, and far away, a soft breeze blows.

"Days like these- they are perfect." Eight says, looking up at me. His eyes are filled with warmth, with love. A tingling feeling passes throughout my whole body, bringing a shy smile onto my face.

"Yeah." I say. "If only we had more of them."

"What are you talking about?" Eight answers, getting up. "The war is over. Every day is perfect now."

"Oh."

I am bit confused now and draw in my legs, hugging them like a scared child. When did this happen? Now that I think about it, I can't remember a thing before this moment in time. I suddenly close my eyes, fear taking over my body.

"Marina are you ok?" I hear Eight ask. I don't answer, the reason being a mix of not wanting to, and not being able to. For a moment I find myself doubting the boy who I know is sitting by me- what if this is all an illusion?

What if Setrakus Rá is just playing with my mind? Is this how he intends to win the war- by having our friends and family turn their backs on us?

But isn't it already over?

How is Eight even here?

"Marina, open your eyes!" Eight pleads.

I can't. I can't open my eyes. Everything is so dark- there is no more tender sunlight. No more loving smiles. No more warmth. I begin to cry.

"Marina, please, just open your eyes. If you do, everything will be ok."

I can't. I can't, I can't, I can't.

"Marina, open your eyes! It's just a dream!" Someone else begs, shaking me.

My eyes fly open, and I sit up gasping. Sweat and tears trickle down my face and I feel sick bile working up my throat. If this hadn't been happening all week, I may have been concerned.

"Marina…" Six says softly, taking my hand in hers. I must've woken her up with my screams. I feel guilty- It's not fair to either of us. "Are you ok?"

I don't know what to say. If I say yes, we will both no that I am lying.

If I say no, we will both know that I am breaking.

I opt to look away.

"I can't do this." I whisper quietly.

"I know." Six replies.

"No, you don't understand." I continue, turning to stare Six in the eyes. "I can't do this anymore. I can't sit here and sob every single fucking night, knowing how useless I am. I have to do something. I have to go out there, I have to act back."

"We all do." Six says. "We all want revenge. But we just can't risk it right now. Yes, it's hard to admit, but we are weak. We have sustained a serious loss. We can't risk loosing like this again."

"You talk about Eight as if he's lost object." I snarl, my hands growing cold.

"No, I don't." Six replies, equally as hard. "You have to get a grip. You aren't the only grief-stricken person here. Control yourself. What would Eight want you to do?"

I look away again, ashamed of what I have said. I didn't mean it, it was just an outburst. In moments like these, I really hate myself.

"Eight would want me to stay safe." I say after a while. "But I know that if our positions were switched, and he learned that there was a way, even if it was a long shot, to get me back, he'd do anything to save me."

Six is quiet. I know that I have gotten to her, but I am not sure of the outcome.

"Are you sure of that?" She asks, laying down on her back.

"Positive." I answer, and I believe it too. I know, with my whole heart, the Eight would risk everything and anything to save me, and now I have to do it too.

"Well then," Six sighs. "What are you waiting for?"

* * *

**So...I'm sorry the chapter was kind of short, but from now own the chapters should be slowly getting longer. I just don't want to pile too much into one part of the story.**

**Did you like it?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow 3**

**xx**

**Wren**

**(If anyone was wondering, the conversation in the last chapter took place between Adam and One. Congrats to everyone who guessed right!)**


	6. 5

**Hey guys! Sorry about going awol a bit back there...i've been having some health related issues lately but fortunately everything is good and i'm back on my feet!**

**Thank you again for all the amazing reviews/favorite/follows i got from the last chapter...honestly it means the world to me.**

**Happy reading!**

**DISCLAIMER: I sadly own nothing except for the plot of this specific fanfic...damn**

5

A low tremor rumbles through the ground, and ungracefully, I fall on to my butt.

"Marina! Focus!" Adam yells from his spot about a hundred feet away. I grimace but get up. Ever since John had agreed to let us go, Adam has been adamant on making us train, so that no screw-ups will occur. As much as I love getting up every day at six in the morning to run five miles and jump over gaping cracks in the ground, I could really use the extra sleep.

"Sorry." I mumble, dusting off my clothes. I breathe in and close my eyes, stepping back into formation. This time though, when my eyes snap open, I am more than ready.

"Okay. Drill five, let's go!" Adam calls, and with a rumble, I feel the earth below me begin to move.

Even though I've seen it a dozen times before, it still amazes me every time Adamus uses his legacy. (Even Nine, though he'd never admit it, is impressed by Adamus's power.) The fact that One, my own fallen sister, was strong enough to transfer her only power to a Mogadorian, gives me a sort of warm hope. Enough to maybe even believe that our plan will work…

I quickly jump to my right, landing on one foot before the ground below my feet crumbles. Again I swiftly duck and kick, this time sending a wave of icy chill through the air. As I straighten up again I hear Adam yelp as the cold hits him, and the ground ceases to shake as he looses his mental grip. I grin.

"How was that?" I call, shaking some hair out of my face. Cold sweat trickles down my neck, but I don't mind. Actually, right now, standing in the middle of a cold and damp forest, I actually feel good. It's a feeling I had been missing for quite a while now.

It's only after Adam fails to answer me that I bother to look in his direction. Horrified I notice that instead of the young Mogadorian I have started to think of as a good friend, stands a hunk of ice, a single pale arm outstretched towards me.

"Oh my God, Adam!" I yell, sprinting over to where he is. Adam, who I can now see is thankfully very much alive, looks at me through the ice with wide eyes. "I'm so sorry. Wow, that was a lot stronger than I expected."

I chuckle softly, but Adam does not look amused.

"Oh yeah, I'll unfreeze you now." Smiling apologetically I place my palm on the ice, and in a matter of seconds, all that is left of it is a puddle of lukewarm water. Adam gaps and falls to his knees, taking in several large gulps of air.

Cringing slightly I bend down to him, offering my hand.

"Do you need me to heal something?" I ask, biting my lip. Adam doesn't answer immediately, his head still hunched towards the ground. For a moment I'm afraid that he is mad at me, but then he turns, and I notice that his dark eyes are sparkling.

"That," He rasps, water dripping down his face. "Was awesome."

* * *

"You should've seen her! We were working on some defense today and suddenly she let out this massive kick, immediately encasing me in a hunk of ice. Her aim was perfect." Adam describes to Malcolm and John later in the evening. After finishing training, Adam and I had headed back to the motel to do some last minute preparations for our journey, and then it was time for dinner.

At least with training my appetite has returned.

"The sad thing is, that if a fortnight ago you would've told me that Marina had done something like that I wouldn't have believed you." John laughs, clapping Adam on the back. "But now, I'm surprised she didn't manage to do it before."

Malcolm nods in agreement and I tune out their heated conversation, instead opting to shift my gaze to Six and Sam who are sitting together a few feet away. They are huddled over, talking in soft whispers. Sam's hand rests on Six's knee, and well, she doesn't seem to mind.

I feel a quick pang in my heart, a longing to fill the emptiness that has begun to fester inside of me. It's no help though, and I try to avert my thoughts to something new. Thinking too much and too long about Eight causes me to loose myself, and right now, it's the last thing I can afford.

Nine isn't anywhere to be found. Lately, he hasn't been around much. John worries about him- we all do- but I trust that Nine is doing whatever is best for him.

I can't and don't want to start imagining what kind of horrid emotional turmoil he's going through.

For now John is the only one who knows of Adamus and I's plan. We intend to keep it that way. There's a feeling in my gut that tells me that Six is suspicious of something too, but what can I do. She knows that if something will happen, it'll be for the best.

Not that I know when something will happen- we could leave tonight or in a month. Adamus just told me to always be ready and that when it's time, I'll know.

It's chilly outside, and a bit ironically, I shiver. I wonder to myself who's idea it was anyways to have a bonfire outside- won't fire and laughter just call more attention to us?

"You look cold." A voice says, startling me out of my trance. Looking up I see that it's Adam. I smile but shrug.

"Here, take my sweater." He says, offering me the brown zip-up hoodie he almost always wears. Underneath he is wearing nothing but a thin t-shirt, but the cold doesn't seem to affect him much.

"Thanks." I mumble, gladly taking the garment. Quickly I put it on, thankful to be encased in a layer of warmth yet again. "Who knew it could get so chilly in the wilderness of Maryland?"

"You'd be surprised." Adam chuckles, and I find myself wondering how often I've actually seen him smile. Adam's grin adds warmth to his face, and for a moment, he looks almost human.

Of course there was nothing wrong with him from the beginning- Adam isn't necessarily scary Mogadorian looking. Messy black hair, tall lean body, a boyish yet sharp face. Dark eyes, pale skin. But there's always been something hard about his gaze. As if he's seen and done things we could only dream of in our worst nightmares. I wouldn't be surprised if he actually has. I mean, haven't we all?

"I lived around here for quite a while, and you never really get used to the weather." He continues, looking up at the stars. I follow his gaze. I wonder if somewhere, out there between the million of bright specks in the sky, lays Lorien- dormant, asleep, waiting for us to return.

I hope so.

"Is it weird to be back in the area?" I ask Adam, knowing well off that he has gone through some very unpleasant things in the place he used to call home.

"Not really." He replies, looking back at me. His eyes are once again dull. "Everything has been weird lately, nothing really surprises me anymore. Hell if Six decided to turn sides and kill us all I don't even think I would flinch."

I purse my lips in understanding. I get it- everything he said is true. It has to be if we even want to dare to think that our plan might work.

Its quiet for a moment, and then Adam speaks up again.

"You are all a lot younger than I expected." Adam says to no one in particular. "It's just- I know that I'm only three years older than you- but I expected you guys to be grown. Warriors maybe. Young adults."

To this I don't know how to answer. Does Adam think that we are weak, that we don't stand a chance? Is he having second thoughts?

"It's not that you guys aren't strong- your powers are pretty amazing." Adamus continues, this time looking straight at me. "It just isn't fair."

Now I get it, yet I can't find it in myself to answer. Adam looks around uncomfortably for a bit, and then gets up.

"Good night." He says, walking away before I can answer.

I raise my hand in a half wave, and then quickly return to my thoughts. Adam's statement stings more than I expected it to. It's true, it isn't fair.

Since when is it fair to let a handful of teenagers fight a war?

* * *

_"Do you believe in love?"_

_"I don't know. I guess I do."_

_"That's not a very good answer."_

_"Fine, I believe in love-_

_-do you?"_

_"I didn't use to, and then…"_

_"And then what?"_

_"And then I met you."_

* * *

A sharp knock on the door wakes me out of my dreamless sleep. I sit up and blink the sleep-induced haze out of my eyes, thankful for the light snoring that is Six next to me. She snuck back into the room late last night, after having spent some quality time with Sam.

I'm really happy for her.

Quietly I get out of the bed, tiptoeing over to the door. Even though I am not expecting any late night visitors, I have a feeling that I know who's going to be on the other side.

I unlock the hatch and softly turn the knob, swinging the door open. In front of me stands a surprisingly alert Adamus, even though it must be three in the morning. There's a bag back slug over his shoulder and keys in his hand.

"Good morning." Adamus says, smiling curtly. "It's time to go."

* * *

**So...was it worth the wait?**

**I actually really like this chapter...I don't know. Maybe its the budding ****_platonic_**** relationship between Marina and Adam that really sets me off. They gon be broosssss**

**Review, Favorite, Follow!**

**xx**

**Wren**


End file.
